Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)
Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (im Original: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ist die Verfilmung von Band 3 der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Juni 2004 in die Kinos kam. Filmgestaltung und -produktion Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor. Vergl. auch Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Handlung und Drehbuch Sirius Black, einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt, ist aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen. Angeblich hat er Harrys Eltern einst an Voldemort verraten, und es scheint offensichtlich, dass er jetzt hinter Harry selbst her ist. Harry wird deshalb während seines dritten Schuljahrs unter besonderen Schutz gestellt. Er soll zwar von der ihm drohenden Gefahr nichts erfahren, findet es aber trotzdem heraus. Überraschend erweist sich, dass Sirius in Wirklichkeit Harry keineswegs töten, sondern im Gegenteil vor einer niemandem bekannten Bedrohung retten will: Nicht Sirius hat die Potters verraten, sondern Peter Pettigrew, und der ist als Ratte getarnt in Harrys nächster Umgebung. Sirius und Professor Lupin, der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, können schließlich Harry und seine Freunde vom wirklichen Geschehen überzeugen. Noch ehe sie Pettigrew dingfest machen und damit Sirius' Unschuld beweisen können, ereignet sich aber ein folgenschwerer Zwischenfall, durch den Pettigrew entkommen kann. Harry und Hermine gelingt es mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers, den unschuldigen Sirius vor einem Dementoren-"Kuss" zu retten und ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eine neuerliche Flucht zu ermöglichen. Gestrichene und stark zusammengekürzte Teile der Handlung * Harry bekommt keine Geburtstagsgeschenke per Eulenpost ** das vielsagende Bild der Weasley-Familie mit Krätze sieht er aber später. ** Molly Weasleys Mutterstolz wegen Percys Ernennung zum Schulsprecher geht unter. * Harry erfährt schon im Tropfenden Kessel von Sirius Black, nicht erst, als er das Gespräch von Mr und Mrs Weasley belauscht. * Magda Dursleys einwöchiger Besuch wird gekürzt. Die Szene, in der Harry ihr Weinglas zerbersten lässt, fällt mit der zusammen, in der er sie magisch aufbläst (anders als im Buch schwebt die aufgeblasene Tante auf den Balkon hinaus). * Harry und Hermine müssen nicht gleich bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts ins Büro von Professor McGonagall (keinerlei Andeutung über die besondere Lösung von Hermines Stundenplan-Problem). * Statt der Verwandlungsstunde über Animagi, erfährt Harrys Klasse von Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste etwas über den Unterschied von einem Animagus und einem Werwolf. * Hagrid präsentiert in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde nur einen einzigen Hippogreif. * In Remus Lupins erster Unterrichtsstunde entfallen die Schreckvisionen von Seamus Finnigan und von Dean Thomas, stattdessen kommt auch Harry an die Reihe und der Irwicht verwandelt sich tatsächlich in einen Dementor (Das macht zwar Harrys Ängste sichtbar, aber sein Gefühl, Lupin traue ihm keine Belastung zu, verliert den Grund). * Von den Quidditchspielen der Saison gibt es im Film nur das, bei dem Harry vom Besen stürzt (dafür werden die Effekte des Sturms auf die Spielenden noch filmisch ausgeschmückt). * Harry bekommt zu Weihnachten keinen Feuerblitz, deshalb gibt es auch keinen Streit mit Hermine. * Krätze verschwindet erst im Frühjahr, was den Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine um Monate verkürzt. * Harry ist allein und unter seinem Tarnumhang, als er das Gespräch in den Drei Besen über Sirius' Verrat an seinen Eltern belauscht. * Draco Malfoy kriegt nicht mit, dass Harry derjenige ist, der ihn mit Matsch bewirft. Den Szenen mit Snape und Lupin wird ein anderer Anlass gegeben. * Es wird nie erklärt, wer sich hinter den 4 Spitznamen verbirgt, die auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sind; Lupin erwähnt nur lapidar, dass er wüßte, das dies eine Karte sei, nicht jedoch woher. Fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Peeves * Sir Cadogan ist nachträglich aus dem Film herausgeschnitten worden. * das uralte Mitglied des Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe Nur im Film vorhandene Episoden und Phänomene * Dumbledore warnt die Schüler nicht davor, unter einem Tarnumhang an den Dementoren vorbeischleichen zu wollen. Harry versucht es und trifft dabei die Weasley-Zwillinge, die ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers schenken. * Harry erkennt den Namen Peter Pettigrew auf der Karte des Rumtreibers und verfolgt den in Rattengestalt Fliehenden nachts durch die Schloßgänge. Dabei wird er von Snape erwischt und später von Remus Lupin zur Rede gestellt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nimmt der Lehrer die magische Karte an sich. * Die Peitschende Weide wird nicht von Krummbein lahmgelegt, sondern schleudert Harry und Hermine in den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte (wodurch der Baum sein eigentliche Aufgabe gründlich vernachlässigt). * Sirius Black versucht Lupin durch gutes zureden daran zu hindern, sich zu verwandeln. Als zusätzliche Spannungsmomente oder Andeutungen künftiger Ereignisse werden einige Szenen und Ausschmückungen in den Film eingebaut, die im Buch nicht vorkommen: ** bei der Ankunft des „Fahrenden Ritters" werden auf einem nahen Spielplatz Spielgeräte gezeigt, die sich auf magische Weise bewegen; ** der Henker, der Seidenschnabel hinrichten soll, wird von Raben begleitet; ** die Kamera zeigt im Schloss immer wieder auffällig auf Uhren, so dass die Zuschauer auf das Thema „''Zeit''" eingestimmt werden. ** eine weitere Anspielung auf dieses Thema ist ein Statistenauftritt des britischen Rocksängers Ian Brown, der als Zauberer Stephen Hawkings Buch A Brief History of Time liest. ** Es gibt einen Schulchor, der augenscheinlich von Professor Flitwick dirigiert wird und beim Empfangsfest Shakespeares Lied der "Schwestern des Schicksals" vorträgt: "Auf verdopple Fleiß und Mühe: Kessel walle, Feuer sprühe...". Verwirrende Abweichungen * Als die Dementoren zum Quidditchspiel kommen, versammeln sie sich nicht unter den Spielenden und Harry spürt ihre Kälte und hört die Hilferufe seiner Mutter, sondern die Dementoren greifen ihn aktiv an: Sie fliegen auf Harry zu und wollen ihm sogar einen "Kuss" verpassen. * Lupin schwärmt von Harrys Mutter. Sein Kommentar über Harrys Vater ist eher negativ. * Bei seiner Prüfung in Wahrsagen tut Harry nicht nur so als sehe er Seidenschnabels Rettung voraus, sondern sieht sie wirklich in der Kristallkugel * Lupin bremst Sirius kaum, als der sich gleich auf Peter Pettigrew stürzen will und übernimmt teilweise die sehr aggressiven Kommentare, die im Buch von Sirius abgegeben werden. Lupins Charakter wird dadurch abgewandelt. * Als Harry und Hermine in die Vergangenheit reisen, verzögert Dumbledore (absichtlich?) das Auftreten von Fudge und dem Henker und lenkt sie ab, als Harry und Hermine Seidenschnabel retten wollen. Er scheint bereits zu wissen, dass er die beiden in die Vergangenheit schicken wird. * Weiters wirft Hermine einen Stein in Hagrids Hütte um sich selbst zu warnen. Kulisse und Kostüme * Der mexikanische Regisseur Alfonso Cuarón hat für den dritten Harry-Potter-Film eine sehr viel bedrohlicher wirkende Kulisse gewählt, als Chris Columbus, der Regisseur der beiden vorhergehenden Filme: Hogwarts erscheint nicht als strahlendes Schloss, sondern eher wie aus der Muggelperspektive als düstere Ruine... * Anders als in der Beschreibung der Bücher gleicht Lupin als Werwolf nicht einem gewöhnlichen Wolf, sondern erscheint als aufrechtgehender Mann im Wolfspelz. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller * Da Richard Harris, der bisherige Darsteller von Albus Dumbledore nach den Dreharbeiten des zweiten Harry-Potter-Films verstorben ist, wurde für diesen wie auch die nachfolgenden Filme Michael Gambon als neuer Dumbledore-Darsteller verpflichtet. * Neu auftretende Personen werden von folgenden Schauspielern verkörpert Auszeichnungen * 2004 – British Academy Children's Film & Television Award als Bester Film * 2004 – Golden Trailer Award für die Beste Animation in einem Kinotrailer * 2004 – Phoenix Film Critics Society Award für den Besten Familienfilm – Live Action * 2004 – World Soundtrack Award für den Beliebtesten Soundtrack (Publikumspreis) * 2005 – BMI Film Music Award für Komponist John Williams * 2005 – British Academy Film Award als Beliebtester Film (Publikumspreis) * 2005 – Visual Effects Society Awards für Outstanding Performance by an Animated Character in a Live Act on Motion Picture und Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture * 2006 – Outstanding Contribution to British Cinema Award bei den Empire Awards für die Harry-Potter-Filme 1–4 Anmerkungen * Die Altersfreigabe wurde bei diesem Film zum ersten Mal auf 12 Jahre festgelegt, was vor allem viele jüngere Fans von vornherein ausschloss. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung sind häufig übertrieben laute und schrille Stimmen zu hören, die im englischen Original nicht so übertrieben klingen, was besonders für Professor Trelawney gilt. * In einem Interview sagte J.K.Rowling, dass sie erschreckt von dem Film war, da der Regisseur unabsichtlich etwas eingebaut hat, dass ein Hinweis auf den Inhalt des 6. oder 7. Buches ist. Siehe auch *Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban in der Internet Movie Database --- Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Artikel der Wikipedia.de 3